La Nueva Compañera
by Kimokol1
Summary: Arnold y los demas han entrado al 5to grado, ya todos con 10 años. Pero este año una nueva compañera a entrado al curso, y nada más y menos que... bueno, descubranlo ustedes :)
1. La niña nueva

Hey Arnold Pertenece a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon

Autora: Kimokol1

Nueva Compañera

Hillwood… Arnold y sus compañeros habían entrado en 5to grado, ya todos con 10 años todos sus compañeros no habían cambiado nada después de las vacaciones. Todos ellos tuvieron unas buenas vacaciones… para cierta chica rubia de 10 años que le gusta el color rosa la última semana de vacaciones (Que fue en la que salvaron el vecindario) fue toda una pesadilla y sueño a la vez… confesarle al chico a quien amas y unos días después sin verlo entrar a clases…

-Oye viejo, entramos a 5to grado ¿no te emociona? Este año va a ser uno de los mejores ¿no crees? – Dijo Gerald entrando a su nuevo salón de clases junto a Arnold, donde todos se encontraban hablando sobre sus vacaciones

- Eso creo Gerald – le sonrió y se sentaron en sus nuevos lugares

- Podríamos considerar hacer lo del Día del Bote de basura ¿no crees, Arnie?- Soltó

-Gerald… -

-Está bien, está bien pero sabes que esos niños se lo merecían – termino Gerald al ver a Pheobe entrar con Helga al salón

- Oh Helga, es emocionante empezar un nuevo año ¿Quién sabe que pasara este año? –

- Pheobe, no hay de que emocionarse solamente es un año igual al anterior nada nuevo puede pasar. Lo que si me sorprendió es que Harold logro pasar de año con esas notas tan bajas que tenia, el muy idiota se encuentra una lata de afeitar en el suelo y cree que es Glaseado ¿Puedes creerlo? – se sentaron como siempre una al lado de la otra detrás de Arnold y Gerald

- Hola Pheobe, Helga – saludo Gerald a ambas

- Hola Gerald, hola Arnold ¿Pueden creer que estamos en 5to grado? Es muy emocionante-

-No tanto – soltó Helga sacando una revista para distraerse de ya saben que, mientras que Arnold solo la observaba lo cual Helga se dio cuenta -¡¿y tú que tanto me ves?, cara de mono! ¿Se te perdió algo? –

- Lo siento Helga, es que te ves diferente –

- ¿diferente?, ¿diferente en que, Cabeza de Balón? –

- Creo que Arnold lo dice por el collar que llevas, Helga – comento Pheobe

- ¡Ah, eso! Es un regalo de mi hermana Olga. En realidad son dos – saco el otro de su bolsillo – los dos juntos hacer una mariposa dorada, yo tengo las alas de arriba y el otro son las de abajo pero se ven exactamente iguales –

-Vaya Helga, son muy bonitos ¿Por qué te lo regalo? – Pregunto Arnold

-Yo que sé, dijo algo de dárselo a una persona y de un significado… que importa – bufó – Me lo obligo a poner o sino no me dejaba salir de la casa, no pude hacer nada más

- Creo que Olga quiere que Helga encuentre a su enamorado – Se burlo Gerald

- Tú cállate Geraldo, eso no te importa – siguió leyendo la revista

Todos los chicos del anterior 4to grado se habían vuelto a reunir en un nuevo 5to grado, Nadine y Rhonda entraron de ultimas, Rhonda llego presumiendo sus nuevos zapatos hechos en Italia por el mejor diseñador que había en este planeta. Curly dándole su "bienvenida" a Rhonda; Sid, Harold y Stinky riendo de las cosas que hicieron en sus vacaciones, demás como Nate y Sheena solo charlaban o disfrutaban la escena de Curly y Rhonda.

-Buenos días, niños – Dijo el Sr. Simmons – Que bien que vamos a empezar un nuevo y especial año escolar, y también que todos estemos de nuevo juntos ya que me asignaron a 5to grado porque el Director Wars considero que somos un grupo muy unido. Pero les tengo un sorpresa, niños… en todo esto quiero aclarar que no…

- Escúpelo ya Simmons! – interrumpió Helga

-Está bien, niños tenemos una compañera nueva – Dijo, dándole señal a la nueva estudiante de que entrara al salón

-Ahí no… - dijo Helga para si

Era una niña de la estatura de Helga, tenia ojos azules, usaba una camiseta de color violeta y una falda que le llegaba encima de las rodillas de color negro con tonos violetas y un cinturón café, su cabello era castaño y le llegaba a los hombros… y Oh si! Tiene Cabeza de Balón, pero menos ovalada que la de Arnold, asi como la de su madre.

-Su nombre es Anna-

-Hola…- una voz muy suave tenia, todos se quedaron observándola Rhonda viéndola de arriba para bajo buscándole algún defecto por el cual ella le "trataría" de ayudar a mejorar con su fina sabiduría con la moda. Y Helga maldiciendo desde sus adentros el vehículo que trajo ese cuerpo hasta este lugar, dado hecho que mientras lo hacía arrugo la revista que estaba leyendo con las dos manos dando a entender movimiento para ahorcar a alguien cosa que Arnold notó.

-Muy Bien Anna, siéntate… al lado de… Helga- _Oh Demonios… _Pensó Helga – Es la niña de las dos coletas, rubia de ahí –

-Claro…-

-Muy bien, ¿Alguien se ofrece para mostrarle la escuela a Anna? – Varios levantaron la mano (incluyendo Gerald y Rhonda) – Mmm… ¿Qué tal tú, Arnold? –

-¿Yo?-

-Sí, muy bien… vamos a presentarnos a Anna…-

-¿Puedes creerlo, Pheobe? El destino me odia… primero Ruth, Arnold se da cuenta de que esa chica no tiene cerebro y la olvida y llega… LILA, y se da por vencido después de algo que paso con la hermana de Gerald ¡Ush!... ¡y ahora llega Ella! Una chica con Cabeza de Balón, note como el estúpido Cabeza de balón la miraba ¡Odio este día! Pheobe, esto es… esto es… ¡Criminal! – Se detuvo en seco en el pasillo con Pheobe, apuntando a Cierto par de Cabezones

-Hola... Anna, ¿verdad? Soy Arnold – dijo extendiéndole la mano – Encantado

-Hola Arnold, no tengo necesidad de presentarme ¿verdad? – sonrió

-No, no lo creo –

- ¿Me vas a mostrar la escuela? –

-Sí, ¿Qué quieres que te muestre primero? ¿La cafetería? ¿El patio? ¿El auditorio?-

- ¿Ahí auditorio? Fabuloso, me gusta actuar ¿Tú has actuado en una obra aquí, Arnold?-

-Eehhmm… si, Romeo y Julieta-

-Por tu tono podría jurar que fuiste Romeo-

-¿Cómo adivinaste?-

-¿Cómo no adivinar? ¡Lo llevas escrito en el rostro!... y dime ¿Quién fue Julieta?-

-Helga…-

-Mmm… la chica sarcástica del rosa, no luce como demuestra su personalidad… y dime, ¿te gusto el beso con ella?-

-Pues…


	2. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig y a Nickelodeon

Autora: Kimokol1

Nueva Compañera

-Pues… no puedo decir que no, solo fue un beso normal-

-Ah, entiendo – Dijo rascándose la barbilla - ¿y solamente has hecho esa?

-No, también hubo otra… Eugene, Eugene –

-Ese de puras canciones, Eh? – Arnold asintió – pues, debes ser muy buen actor Arnold y bien… ¿Qué me enseñaras primero? –

-Pues, ya que estamos en el receso vamos a la cafetería – ella asintió

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de "Jale" de la entrada de la cafetería, donde Harold intentaba sin resultado abrir la puerta…

-Eehh… Harold ¿necesitas que te ayude? – Pregunto Arnold acercándose a Harold

-No, Arnold yo puedo solo- Lanzo el brazo en forma de negación y por accidente golpeo a Anna, Arnold la sujeto a tiempo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Criminal!- gritaba Helga - ¿Qué intenta hacer? – Miro al par – Dime Pheobe que intenta hacer la nueva, ¿raptar a Arnold? ¿Hipnotizarlo con sus encantos? Dime Pheobe ¿Qué, qué?

- Creo que solo se cayó, Helga – comento Pheobe inocentemente, mientras Helga hacia cara de ¿Bromeas?

Entraron a la Cafetería, Arnold le mostraba a Anna donde escogía la comida y donde se sentaba a comer o podían salir al patio a comer.

Y así trascurrió todo el día, Arnold enseñándole la escuela a Anna y Helga mirándolos de Lejos con odio hacia la chica

-Bien Anna, ya te mostré toda la escuela ¿Algo más que quieras saber?-

-Si… ¿Por qué Helga nos mira tan feo?- La señalo y Arnold miro donde señalaba, en ese mismo instante Helga se volteo

-Mmm… no lo sé Anna, en fin… me gusto haberte conocido Anna-

-Igualmente Arnold, adiós-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

Era por la tarde, Arnold y Gerald caminaban juntos al Campo Gerald para un partido de Beisbol con los chicos y Gerald mientras caminaba cogió un palo y comenzó a golpear latas, piedras y literalmente piernas que se encontraba al frente.

-Y dime Arnie, ¿te gusto el día con Anna?- se rio Gerald por lo bajo

-¿A qué te refieres, Gerald?-

-Me refiero a que se ven bien los dos juntos, digo por las cabezas claro – Arnold giro los ojos – Vamos romeo, la chica es linda-

-Gerald…-

-Viejo, en la escuela hablaron de ustedes toda la mañana y cuando hablo de toda la mañana es toda la mañana. Vaya primer día de clases – y sin importarle le pego con el palo a un señor

-¡Auch!, ¡fíjate niño tonto!- le grito un señor y siguió su camino

-¡Lo siento! – le grito sin importancia mientras seguía su camino

-Gerald, Anna es una chica muy amable pero a mí no me… -

-¡Arnold, Gerald! – Grito un chico del equipo de Beisbol

-¿Qué sucede Nate?- pregunto Gerald

- Harold, Sid, Stinky, Helga, Rhonda, Nadine, Curly y Anna están peleando en el Campo Gerald –

-¿Anna está peleando?- dudo Arnold

-Vaya, la chica es agresiva Arnold –

Corrieron hasta el Campo Gerald, y nada más ni menos Sid, Stinky, Rhonda, Nadine y Anna estaban peleando con Curly, Harold y Helga

-No, de ninguna manera entrara al equipo –

- Pero ¿Por qué no? Ella es muy buena como Cátcher-

-Nadine, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero ya tenemos un Cátcher ¡a mí! –

-Pero Helga, Jamás había visto a nadie atrapar una pelota así-

-Pues no la veras jamás, Stinko-

Habían discutido por eso más de 15 min, Anna era muy buena atrapando las pelotas por esa razón Rhonda, Nadine y los demás consideraron que sería de gran ayuda para el equipo integrarla para que se uniera a las prácticas pero Helga ya era la Cátcher del equipo, y por el orgullo Pataki no se iría de ahí fácilmente.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por que discuten? – Llego Arnold

-Es que Rhondaloide, y sus seguidores me quieren sacar del equipo-

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué quieren hacer eso chicos?-

-Solo queremos que Anna entre al equipo, como Cátcher… Anna es la mejor Cátcher que había visto en mi vida – comento Rhonda mientras se miraba las uñas

-¿Ah sí? ¿Crees que yo no puedo ser mejor que ella? –

_-Me hubiera quedado a dormir en Casa…- _Pensó Anna

-Helga, calma podemos solucionar esto – dijo Arnold – ¿Qué tal si las dos hacen de Cátcher en cada 5 jugadas?

-Oh no, Cabeza de Balón yo soy la única Cátcher aquí ¿oíste? Nadie me reemplazara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.

Al siguiente día…

En el Baño de niñas…

-No puedo creer que me reemplazara… viene aquí a… hacerme la vida imposible, esa… esa niñita ¿cree que con tan solo llegar y agradarle a Arnold y quitarme mi puesto en el equipo lograra que se enamore de ella?... Oh Arnold – saca su relicario – Como me encantaría que con esos ojos soñadores que brindan paz y tranquilidad algún día me puedas mostrar que en realidad me amas, esos ojos que he esperado que me demuestres a mi desde hace tanto tiempo… esos ojos con los que he soñado día y noche desde hace 7 años de existencia… Oh Arnold… como… - Jalo demasiado fuerte la cadena del relicario y la rompió - ¡Oh rayos! ¡Mi relicario! – el relicario se resbalo hasta la puerta del baño donde… estaba entrando alguien

-Oh… no… ¿Por qué? – dijo Helga mirando hacia arriba a ver quien había llegado…

-¿Esto es tuyo, Helga? – se arrodillo y recogió el relicario, lo abrió

-_Arnold, mi alma siempre estás en mi corazón por siempre tuya Helga G. Pataki – _sonrió –_ Creo que por la forma en la que nos miraba era muy obvio… - _miro a Helga - ¿Por qué tan nerviosa, Helga?- se quedo callada - ¿Te pasa algo? – Helga jalo corriendo a Anna adentro del Armario de escobas – Hey, suéltame

-No, hasta que prometas que no le dirás a nadie –

-Tranquila, ¿Cuál es el problema? – Helga frunció el ceño – Esta bien, no le diré a nadie pero… -Helga la volvió a mirar – está bien, está bien no te enojes… pero… ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Eso no te importa –

-Vamos, dime…- la miro por un momento - no puedes ser una chica cruel y ruda eso lo veo en tus ojos- Helga la miro confundida

- ¿Tú de donde sacaste que yo…?-

-No creo que una chica ruda se vista de rosa, Helga- la nombrada sintió que sus mejillas ardían- Oye, no tienes porque apenarte… puedes confiar en mi… - le entrega el relicario – sé que solo llevo un día con ustedes y que no he hablado contigo pero sé que podemos ser muy buenas amigas ¿Qué dices? Juro no decirle a nadie que tú amas a Arnold –

-¿Lo juras? – ella asintió - ¿Lo juras por qué cosa, Anna?-

-Lo juro por nuestra futura amistad, Helga – le alzo la mano para estrecharla

Ella la miro con duda, ¿una chica con cabeza de balón que resultaba un buen partido para el melenudo resultaría una buena amiga para ella?... eso tendría que verlo, además de que ya sabe su más profundo secreto por una torpeza suya y esta chica solo llego ayer, y ayer paso la mayor parte de la mañana con Arnold cosa que Helga no tolero por nada del mundo y se imaginaba las mil muertes que podría tener… y más aun, cuando no estaba con Arnold hablaba con Lila. Pero no le quedaba de otra, ella ya sabía su secreto; leyó el vergonzoso descrito que tenía el relicario pero juro que no se lo diría nadie ¿podría confiar en ella? Tiene dos opciones… dejarla sin habla o… confiar en ella de que no le dijera a nadie su más profundo secreto.

-¿Helga?... ¿Helga?... tierra llamando a Helga… - Movió su mano enfrente a la chica – Creo que la nave se perdió… ¿Helga? ¡Helga ¿Quieres darme señales de vida?! – Chasqueo los dedos frente a ella y con eso logro despertarla

-¿Qué, qué? – la miro de nuevo – Bien… Anna… ya lo juraste, y para probar que lo que dices es verdad te daré esto – saco el otro collar que le dio su hermana Olga – este collar es la mitad de este otro collar que yo llevo – señalo su collar – lo usaras como muestra de que sigues tu juramento, pero si llegas a romper ese juramento… romperé ese collar junto contigo ¿oíste?-

-Helga, no tienes porque amenazarme ya te dije que puedes confiar en mí - se señalo

-Nunca confiare en alguien que sea súper amiguis de LILA – Anna y Helga se miraron por largo tiempo, Anna con expresión de seriedad y Helga con duda y enojo

-Ella también lo sabe ¿verdad?-

-¡AAaahhh! ¿Quieres dejar de leer mi mente? –

- No la leo, solo adivine – rió - ¿así que ella también lo sabe? – Helga asintió… - bueno, pues nos vemos más tarde Helga. Gracias por el collar –

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?-

- Pues a clases, ¿no vienes?- se voltio y sonrió

-_No me queda de otra-_ pensó Helga y corrió donde ella – no creas que será muy fácil ser una amiga confiable Cabeza de Balón 2 – rió

-Como digas, Helga… -

_-Me siento hablando con la versión femenina del Cabezón…-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oye Gerald, dime si estoy enloqueciendo pero… sentí que Anna me miraba durante toda la clase…-

-Eso es amor puro, Romeo-

-¡Gerald!-

-¿Qué quieres que diga, Arnie? Si la chica te mira durante toda una clase ¿Por qué ha de ser eso? Y ya te dije que tú y ella hacen muy buena pareja- hablaba mientras hacía rebotar su balón de básquet

-No lo sé, Gerald- se rasco la cabeza – creo que con lo de Lila ya tuve suficiente ¿no crees?-

-¿De qué hablas, hermano? No te veías tan afectado ese día… - Recordaron el día en que Arnold decidió olvidarse de Lila, Lila había escuchado la conversación que Arnold tuvo con Timberly acerca de que él la estaba usando para gustarle a Lila - ¿entonces por qué estas así, viejo?

-Eeeehh….-

-Arnold, ¿me estas ocultando algo? – detuvo su caminata y lo miro con una mano en la cintura

-Gerald… tengo mucho que contarte…


	3. El Plan de Anna

Hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig y a Nickelodeon

Autora: Kimokol1

Nueva Compañera

-Bueno niños, vamos a hacer un proyecto muy especial se harán en grupos que yo elegiré – dijo observando a cada uno de sus estudiantes – en este proyecto vamos a tener un tema para nuestro salón que es las obras de arte-

-Noooo, yo quería un tema como de pelea de las guerras de la galaxia – se quejo Harold

-De todos modos perderías todas las peleas, Harold – Dijo Helga

-Calma niños, bueno yo escogeré los grupos y lo que tendrán que hacer para el proyecto – saco una hoja para anotar los grupos – Bien, los primeros serán… Rhonda, Eugene, Lorenzo y Pheobe, ustedes organizaran la decoración del salón – anoto a los cuatro con el tema que le correspondió - los siguientes son Harold, Stinky, Iggy y Joy, ustedes se encargaran de poner el tema de música que pondremos para ambientar el salón y mucha música - los anoto – Peopod, Sid, Sheena y Nadie se encargaran de elegir las obras de Arte que presentaremos en el salón y sacarles foto, al menos unas 10 – miro a los que faltaban – Curly, Lila, Nate, Cattrinka y Brainy Ustedes serán el grupo más grande porque harán una Maqueta de obras de arte–

-(Y el más grande grupo de tontos…** - **murmuró Helga)-

-Y los últimos son Helga, Gerald, Arnold y Anna – Anna sonrió y miro a Helga – ustedes se encargaran de hacer una gran cartelera y 4 carteleras pequeñas – Anna sonrió más – Bien niños, organícense en sus grupos, los equipo de Rhonda, Curly y Arnold puede pedir los materiales, los equipos de Harold y Shenna pueden usar las computadoras de la Biblioteca tenemos toda la semana para terminar todo niños ¡a trabajar!- Siguio con lo que estaba trabajando

Los estudiantes hicieron lo que el Sr. Simmons les pidió que hicieran y se organizaron y sus grupos correspondientes, Unos se fueron a la biblioteca y otros se quedaron en el salón de clases

-¡Buenos chicos, vamos a organizar este salón como si fuera una bella obra de arte! – Miró a su grupo – un momento… ¿tenemos que limpiar? –

-Supongo que sí, Rhonda pero mírale el lado bueno podremos decorar el salón como queramos y en una semana tendremos el salón más bonito que hayan visto – dijo Eugene

-No creo que tengamos pedir materiales le puedo decir a mi mamá que los compre y los mande a la P.S 118 – dijo Lorenzo

-Chicos, calma podemos hacer que el salón lusca lo mejor posi…- dijo Pheobe siento interrumpida por el Sr. Simmons

-¡Ah, lo olvidaba! El mejor salón con el tema más completo ganara un trofeo y 50.000 dólares-

-¿Cómo pudiste olvidar eso, Simmons? – dijo Helga

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la Biblioteca

-¿Qué clase de música podrías poner, Harold? – pregunto Stinky

-¿Podemos poner varias canciones verdad? – pregunto Iggy

-Que importa, tenemos toda una semana para escoger esa absurda música- contesto mientras habría un juego de naves espaciales en la computadora de la escuela

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Qué tal si las obras que mostremos son de lo bella que puede ser la naturaleza? – pregunto Nadine

- Si, y que tenga muchos insectos – apoyo Sid

-Yo creo que podríamos hacerlo de la paz y armonía – Dijo Sheena

-Esto es increíblemente indeciso – dijo Peapod

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sera la Maqueta más linda que habrá en el mundo – dijo Lila juntando las dos manos

-shshsh…. Si… - Contesto Brainy

-¡Sí!, ¡y de muchos colores!- Dijo Curly

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y bien, tendremos que pedir la cartulina – dijo Anna inocentemente y luego miro a Helga y a Arnold – Gerald ¿verdad? – el asintió - ¿Puedes ir donde el Sr. Simmons a pedirle la cartulina? –

-Si- se paró y se dirigió donde él

-Ammm… ¿alguno de ustedes dos quiere hacer el titulo?- dirigiéndose a Arnold y Helga

-Mmm, yo Anna- Hablo Arnold un poco antes de Helga

-Ah no Cabeza de Balón, yo hare el titulo-

-Pero Helga, yo quiero hacerlo-

-Está bien, cálmense – miro a Helga por unos segundos – Helga… dime, ¿eres buena en la literatura?

-Emm… - dudo en que decir-…algo…-

-¿Enserio?, porque el profesor Simmons me mostro uno de los poemas que él Guardo que hiciste el año pasado Helga – sonrío, Helga se sonrojo y Arnold miraba la escena sin entender nada – está bien Helga, como ya te dije no tienes porque… - Helga le tapo la boca y la miro con rabia

-Aquí esta, la cartulina – llego Gerald y Helga soltó a Anna quien volteo a mirar a Arnold y luego a Gerald

-Gerald, ¿Quieres hacer el titulo? – Sonrió y miro al par de rubios – creo que es mejor que lo hagas tú ¿tienes buena letra? –

-Claro-

_A la salida…_

Anna estaba hablando con Lila, Cattrinka y Eugene

-Bueno, adiós chicas nos vemos mañana – se despidió Eugene

-Adiós Eugene – dijeron ambas

-Lila, ¿Puedo pedirte que vayas mañana a mi casa como a las 3:00?

-Oh Anna, eso me encantaría ¿Por qué?-

-Quiero decirte algo importante- saco un papel y comenzó a escribir – aquí tienes la dirección, nos vemos –

-adiós- sonrió

-_Quiero saber que tanto sabe Lila sobre ese par de rubios, sé que soy muy metida… pero en realidad quiero ayudar a Helga. Ojala les pueda servir más de lo que me propongo porque se nota en que Arnold la trata diferente muy diferente de cómo una persona trataría a alguien que lo trata mal, me pregunto… aun así el sea según los demás y lo poco que he visto en este par de semanas es una persona muy amable, no como yo que soy muy bipolar – rió- pero aun así todo el mundo se enfada de algo y veo que Helga llego a unos límites y él trata de ser paciente con ella… uhh… esto me recuerda a alguien que no nombrare ni en mi mente por nada del mundo, odio decir su nombre y recordarle el rostro… bueno, es mejor que vaya a casa más tarde iré a la practica con los chicos –_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la Casa Pataki

-¡Aaah! ¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla! – dijo entrando a su habitación y lanzándote en la cama – Esa Anna, parase más mi enemiga que mi cómplice dudo que pretenda ser mi amiga lo único que hace es avergonzarme enfrente de Arnold – saco su relicario – y tú amor mío, tan inocente como siempre, mi dulce cabeza de balón no tienes idea de lo que dijo esa chica. Más tarde te veré en la práctica pero no desde atrás de tu hermosa espalda viendo como bateas sino viendo como ANNA ve tu hermosa espalda y viendo como ella ve como bateas –suspiro – Pero más vale que esa niña sea muy mala como Cátcher para botarla del equipo – apretó el relicario

-¡Helga, ¿con quién hablas?!- pregunto Miriam

-Con… mi amigo imaginario Miriam-

-Ahh… ¿Quieres que vuelva a poner otro asiento en la mesa?-

-Si mamá… claro…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ves Gerald, te dije que Anna me miraba todo el tiempo ¿viste como me miraba cuando estábamos trabajando en la cartelera?-

-Si, Arnold pero no solo a ti no te hagas ilusiones se noto que quería coquetear conmigo-

-¡Gerald!-

-Está bien, Arnie a la chica le gusta analizar a la gente ¿y qué?-

-Pues que me pone nervioso que una chica me observe casi todas las horas de clase-

-ni que fuera la única- Arnold paró en seco

-¿a qué te refieres Gerald?-

-Nada, Arnie solo que eres un imán de chicas –

-Eso no es cierto, Gerald…-

-Lo que digas, Arnie- siguió con el palo - ¿y qué era lo que me ibas a decir ayer? Lastimosamente tu abuelo nos interrumpió

-Ah sí… Creo que mejor te cuento después de la práctica-

-Sabes que no soy muy paciente, Arnold pero está bien ¿vamos por un helado?

-Si-

Arnold y Gerald se sentaron en el pórtico de El casa de Huéspedes a comerse los helados que habían comprado al Heladero que ya conocemos

-Hola Gerald, Hola Arnold – saludo Sid y se sentó con ellos

-Hola Sid, ¿Qué cuentas? – dijo Gerald

- ¿Vieron como Rhonda se peleo con Lorenzo en la Clase? –

-Sí, fue muy gracioso- dijo Gerald

-No creo que haya sido gracioso Gerald, solo discutieron de quien iba a traer los materiales para su trabajo y que no le tocara hacer nada más- dijo Arnold

-¿Y a ustedes como les fue en el trabajo? Peapod y yo hacemos buen equipo aunque no lo crean-

-Eso me alegra Sid- Arnold sonrió

-A nosotros nos fue todo normal Anna es buena compañera- Arnold lo miro – incluso hiso que Arnold y Helga dejaran de pelear y trabajaran en equipo ¿Puedes creerlo Sid?

-No, no lo creo – abrió los ojos – Oigan chicos – mirando su reloj – ya casi son las 4:00 ¿van a ir a la práctica?

-Claro que si Sid, vamos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el Campo Gerald

-¡Vuélvelo a repetir, niño rosa!- Grito Helga

-Con gusto, no eres una niña, no eres femenina, no actúas como niña, no luces como una niña – Anna parpadeo, todos se rieron

-¡Ven y dímelo aquí, gordinflón! – cerro los puños e iba a perseguir a Harold hasta que algo la detuvo, Anna le toco el hombro a Helga

-Eres un idiota, Harold – lanzo Anna, todos se quedaron callados y Harold abrió los ojos al máximo

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué lo dices niña Cabeza de Balón?- rió, Anna se cruzo de brasos

-Porque dime el nombre de un solo niño que usa vestido y moño rosa- Harold se quedo callado – Ella puede actuar como ella quiera, cada niña es diferente, cada niña tiene su forma de ser, y con el hecho de ser una niña ya la hace suficientemente femenina… niño… rosa – sonrió – así que por eso te digo idiota, porque estás diciendo idioteces – miro a Helga y sonrió de nuevo, Pheobe también sonrió Helga solamente se quedo sorprendida – Además, que niño tiene un casillero con corazones – todos se rieron y Helga se acaloro de la vergüenza – está bien, eso no era necesario pero sabes a lo que me refiero

-¿Vieron lo que creo que vi? – le dijo Gerald a Arnold y a Sid que estaban al frente del Campo Gerald

-¿Hablas de que Anna defendió a Helga? – Arnold y Gerald asintieron

-Vaya, Arnie Anna es igual de metiche que tu pero sabe usar mejor las palabras – Arnold giro los ojos.

Apenas llegaron comenzaron a jugar, Harold no volvió a molestar a Helga mientras Anna este cerca. El pobre no sabía que responderle a Anna se quedo sentado en una banca pensando que responderle así que el lugar de lanzar la pelota Harold como siempre lo hacia lo remplazo Anna y Helga se quedo de Cátcher ese día después de todo, al final cuando todos se estaban yendo Anna detuvo a Helga antes de que se fuera

-Oye Helga, quiero decirte una cosa – la detuvo Anna

-Escúpelo ya, amiga – Anna sonrió

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- Helga cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo – anda, repítelo

-No- se negó Anna subió los hombros

-Está bien- se miro el collar – quería preguntarte si mañana querrías ir a mi casa a cenar, conmigo y mi familia ¿te gustaría?- Helga abrió los ojos al máximo por la sorpresa

-Amm… no sé-

-Vamos Helga te divertirás… _eso espero_- pensó Anna

-Ahhh, está bien pero más vale que sea buena comida –

Anna sonrió – Claro Helga, mi mamá cocina muy bien no te preocupes –

-Más te vale, Anna- Helga le sonrió

CONTINUARA…

Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo

El 3er Capitulo :) Gracias por leerme


	4. Los Pensamientos de Arnold

Hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig y a Nickelodeon

Autora: Kimokol1

La Nueva compañera

Pov Arnold

Le dije a Gerald que mejor le diría lo que le tenía que decir mañana, es que en realidad no puedo decírselo ni siquiera estoy convencido de lo que paso ese día… en realidad es bastante confuso para mi, tal vez solo estaba soñando… si, tal vez me quede dormido 20 minutos después de que… Ah no… ella estuvo ahí todo ese tiempo. Gerald no se molesto ni en preguntar de nuevo que hacia ella ahí, pero también él esta dudando de porque no me interesa ninguna otra chica es decir… Anna me agrada mucho pero… no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y en ese momento, me siento tan confundido… tal vez…

-¡Buenos días, hombre pequeño!- interrumpió su abuelo sobre sus pensamientos

-Hola abuelo… - tenias que llegar en tan oportuno momento… pensé

-Te traje el desayuno- se sentó junto a él - ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga chaparrito? ¿Tienes fiebre? – le toco la frente con la mano derecha

-No, abuelo… es solo que… estoy algo confundido… tengo un pequeño problema- agacho la cabeza y abrazo sus piernas

-Está bien, Arnold cuéntame yo no podría confundirte ni confundirme… Oh excepto por esa vez que confundí la leche por jugo de ciruela y mande a todos los inquilinos al baño Je, je, je, je. – Debe estar bromeando

-Abuelo…-

-Está bien, Arnold cuéntame tu problema-

-Está bien abuelo, veras… necesito tu consejo, ¿Qué harías si una niña que siempre te trata mal… se te… pues declarara – Oh no, siento que me arden las mejillas –y… digamos que te dice que siempre ha estado enamorada de ti y, pues al final de todo no quedamos en ningún acuerdo y ella actúa como si nada hubiera pasado y después le tratas de contar a tu mejor amigo sobre lo que sucedió pero tienes miedo a que él opine sobre esto?- observo al abuelo que se le quedo mirando

-Oh chaparrito, ¿con que problemas de amor? pues no sé qué decirte cuando tenía tu edad nunca fui tratado mal por una chica – fruncí el ceño, me está mintiendo

-Abuelo… ¿y que paso con esa niña que me contaste que te solía molestar mucho?

-¡Kimba!, ya está el desayuno – interrumpió la abuela y se fue

-Aaahh… ya me acorde chaparrito Je, je, je. – sé rasco la cabeza – bueno, como te explico hombre pequeño…

-Cuéntame abuelo ¿Qué paso con ella?- mire al abuelo a los ojos

-Pues me case con ella Je, je, je –

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que esa niña es…?-

-¿Tu abuela? Si- Me deje caer en la cama sorprendido ¿mi abuela era la niña que solía ponerle apodos a mi abuelo y molestarlo? Otra cosa que no puedo creer… vaya, es decir que… ¿Helga y yo… podríamos…? – Escucha chaparrito, las mujeres tienen distintas formas de expresar ese amor a su persona especial y creo que podrías comprender a Helga en todo caso tal vez ella no es como aparenta mostrarte que es

¿Qué ella aparenta ser la persona que no es? Ahh… eso yo lo sé Helga en realidad no es así pero entonces ¿Por qué actúa de esa manera? -¿Cómo sabes que es Helga?-

-Por favor Arnold, es obvio mantiene al frente de la casa con su cuerda y salta de un lado para otro. A veces me da escalofrió – rió

-Abuelo… ¿Qué crees que debería hacer? –

-Pues… creo que deberías seguir a tu corazón, hombre pequeño – Abrí los ojos, ¿el abuelo me dio un consejo que no fue que no comiera frambuesas? Al parecer si le importa… - Y para escucharlo mejor cierra tus ojos – obedecí – pon tus manos en tus orejas y escucha atentamente a tu corazón – hice todo lo que dijo… espere unos segundos… y abrí los ojos, estaba solo en mi habitación

-Abuelo…-

-Jejeje Alístate para ir a la escuela, Arnold creo que te cogió la tarde Jejeje –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-¿Tienes las grabaciones?-_

_-Si- saco 3 cintas – Ten-_

_-Vaya, Gino ¿de dónde sacas todo esto?-_

_-Eso es confidencial, Señorita Anna-_

_-No me digas señorita, Gino-_

_-Dejare de decirte señorita cuando me comiences a decir "Gran Gino"-_

_-Bueno, supongo que ninguno de los dos obtendrá lo que quiere – rió- ¿Cuánto te debo?_

_-Nada, es un obsequio de mí para ti Anna-_

_-¿Enserio? – Él asintió- ¿y eso por qué? – sonrió_

_-Porque eres una persona muy especial, Anna- se alejo dejándola confusa_

_-Está bien… comienza operación aclararle la mente a Arnold -_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salí de la Casa de huéspedes, y con primera vez tratando de escabullirme por si aparecía Gerald en frente de la puerta como casi siempre me espera para ir juntos a la escuela, Salí y camine lento… observe a mi alrededor y solamente vi al Sr. Green que estaba barriendo y a la Sra. Vitello poner unas cuantas flores fuera de su negocio, ya más tranquilo camine hasta donde estaba la parada del autobús apenas llegue a la esquina, choque con algo o a decir verdad alguien…

-¡Auch! Fíjate por dónde vas cabeza de balón- era Helga, por alguna extraña razón casi siempre chocamos en todas las esquinas. Dudo que ella pueda haber dicho que me amaba, digo… no es algo que uno espera de alguien como ella y yo; solo que llevamos mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos y he aprendido a ver desde su interior no es mala como dice ser que es, se que debajo de esa mascara ahí otra persona… Me quede analizándola un buen… buen rato - ¿Qué tanto me ves, Arnoldo? ¿Llevo pintado en la cara los 10 secretos más ocultos del mundo, Cabezón?-

-Ahh… lo siento, Helga- la siguió observando – solo pensaba…-

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así?-

-Ah, sí lo siento- miro hacia otro lado – Helga, ¿no deberías estar en tu casa esperando el autobús?-

-Ah, es que tenía que ir a casa de Pheobe porque… - abrió los ojos – Oh rayos, melenudo ahora por tu culpa me cogió la tarde para ir donde Pheobe ¡Esta esperándome!-

-Creo que ella comprenderá, Helga… además, ahí viene el autobús – dije observando la otra cuadra que se arrimaba para acá el autobús – Oye, Helga ¿Qué llevas ahí?

-¿De qué hablas melenudo? Tú deberías ser el debería estar más enterado - ¿A qué se refiere, Helga? Ya paro el autobús

-Mmm… creo que me podrías contar en el camino, Helga – le sonreí y creo que Helga perdió el Equilibrio por un momento porque después de esto casi se cae, nos subimos en el autobús me senté en la tercer puesto y me senté al lado de la ventana (Mi lugar preferido del autobús, al lado de la ventana) y le pedí a Helga amablemente que se sentara a mi lado

-Por supuesto que no cabeza de balón, Geraldo es quien se sienta ahí y yo me sentare con Phoebe- se cruzo de brazos y negó con la cabeza

-Oh, vamos Helga a Gerald no le importara – ella suspiro, derrotada

-Creo que tienes razón, ellos dos van a estar ocupados hoy – y se sentó a mi lado y puso la bolsa que llevaba en sus piernas y la observo con una mirada deprimida, curiosamente le quería preguntar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.

_Oh, vaya con esto videos me da una razón para que Helga deteste a Arnold pero… -_ _Anna suspiro – Creo que hacer que Arnold abra los ojos… será más difícil de lo que pensaba…- _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.

-¿Qué traes ahí, Helga?- le pregunte

-Un… - no quiso continuar

-¿Un…?- le insistí

-Es el regalo que le tenía que entregar a Pheobe para que se lo diera a Geraldo- ella bufó y miro a otro lado con cierto tono de decepción y furia

-Emmm… ¿y cuál es el problema?- le dije inocentemente

-¡Ush! Cabeza de balón, ¿podrías estar menos enterado de todo? ¿En qué mundo vives? ¡Es el aniversario de un mes de Gerald y Pheobe! – Abrí los ojos sorprendido ¿el aniversario o… mesiversario de un mes de Gerald y Pheobe? ¿Gerald y Pheobe eran novios? ¿Y porque nadie me dijo? ¿Y por qué Gerald no me dijo?

Gerald no pudo contarme que esté saliendo con Pheobe durante un mes, y eso en un mes fue una semana antes de que salváramos el vecindario. Ahora menos voy a poder decirle lo que paso con Helga, tengo que hablar con él y preguntarle porque no me dijo algo así a su mejor amigo; ya no me siento tan mal de no haber poder decirle a Gerald todo esto pero tampoco le he dicho sobre el diario que…

-Holaaaaa! Tierra llamando a Cabeza de balón flotante ¡Despierta melenudo! ¡Por esto debe ser que no te das cuenta de nada!-

-Aahh lo siento Helga, ¿Gerald y Pheobe están saliendo?-

-Sí, Arnoldo desde hace exactamente un mes. Tenía que llevarle este regalo que Pheobe me encargo que… que…- se quedo callada un momento – que me mando a comprar para que se lo llevara y ella se lo dará a Gerald

-Mmm… no comprendo Helga… conociendo bien a Pheobe ella compraría el propio regalo a Gerald no te lo pediría comprar a ti- la observe, estaba nerviosa

-Ahh… es que… es que… ella no podía ir a comprarlo, ¡si eso! –

-¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque… porque… - la mire divertido, al fin pude aprender a leer a Helga

-Helga, sé que me estas mintiendo –

-¡Ush!, está bien melenudo Pheobe me pidió que…- agacho la cabeza y dijo en un susurro que alcance a oír - …_lebordaraenuncorazonGerald&Pheobe… - _lo dijo tan rápido que no le entendí

-¿Qué Helga? no escuche bien- se quedo callada unos momentos y apretó la bolsa frustrada

- **¡Me pidió que le bordara en un corazón Gerald & Pheobe!-** Me grito tan fuerte que todos en el autobús la escucharon, se dejo resbalar en el asiento y se cruzo de brazos - ¿Feliz?- se sonrojo

-Vaya Helga, no sabía que bordaras- le sonreí y ella me miro de reojo

-Sí, y ojala se te olvide- volvió a poner la bolsa en sus piernas y suspiro – Ojala a Pheobe no le importe que no haya llegado a tiempo – la voz de Helga se escucha de una forma que jamás había escuchado, calmada y triste y sonó… muy dulce y diferente, sonreí al escucharla hablar así.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a bordar, Helga?-

-Eh… ¿recuerdas a mi niñera Inga? - asentí – ella me enseño

El autobús se detuvo en la casa de Pheobe, y ella subió en el autobús camino hasta llegar a donde estábamos sentados Helga y yo y se detuvo, se cruzo de brazos y dijo

-Explícate…-

CONTINUARA…

Ok, aquí está el 4to Capitulo ya sé cómo va ir la historia hasta el final jajaja no lo puedo creer.

¿Qué estará planeando Anna?

¿Arnold le podrá preguntar a Helga sobre el tema no terminado?

¿Dejare de hacer tantas preguntas?

La mayoría en el próximo capitulo xd


End file.
